Beneath the Mask
by hpfan96
Summary: Have you ever wondered why people do certain things? What drives them to do them? How their minds work? Well we are about to find out what makes Elle Bishop tick, and who she really is. *Rated M just in case*


**A/N:** Hey everyone! Thank you for taking the time to read this story, its an idea that I've been playing with for a while now and I have only just had the time to finish this chapter. I would just like to make it clear that the Elle in this story is not like the one on T.V although I will be using some of the ideas as a basis for the character. I hope you enjoy and i would appreciate any comments you may have about this story so far or any ideas that you think may make it more interesting (although i do have a fairly detailed idea as to what i want to happen).

**Warning:** I must warn you now that throughout this story there will be fairly graphic scenes between two women as well as scenes which are classed as non-consensual also between women. If you do not like this or are offended by this then please don't read it.

** Disclaimer:** _Based on the characters and world created and owned by Stephanie Meyer as well as that created and owed by the creators of Heroes. No copyright infringement intended, this story was written strictly for entertainment purposes._

_I only own the plot._

* * *

><p><strong>* Beneath the Mask *<strong>

**By hpfan96**

**Prologue**

In a world such as this, there is always something that sets people apart from each other, whether it is skin colour, hair colour, eye colour, height or weight there is always something dividing the human race. However, something bigger than all that is lurking beneath the surface of various peoples masks. Something which would change the way human civilisation worked. There are people out there who can do things, things which would strike fear into the hearts of those who claim to be valiant and fearless. But where there is something bad, there is always something good. Something which would warm the hearts of the most prestigious psychopaths, the people who can't feel any empathy to those around them. These things come hand in hand, neither one can exist without the other. There are people who spend their lives helping those in need and saving those who need to be saved; Heroes. Then there are those who spend their time tearing down the helpful peoples work and causing chaos and suffering, instilling fear into any who cross their path; Villains.

This is a story of one 'Villain' who changed the way she lived just so she could make her loved one proud.

This is the story of Elle Bishop.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1:<span>**

Elle stare out the window of the plane, thinking back on the last few days. Within 24 hours Elle had lost everything she had, her father, her home, her life… everything. She now had a new guardian, Hannah Porter, and was on her way to a new home, a new life. Any and all emotions Elle had previously felt were gone, died along with her father, the one who raised her to be who she was today. However, despite Elle putting her father on a pedestal like some hero, Bob Bishop was as much a villain as the one who ended his life. Unknown to Elle, her father had erased all bad memories of himself and of her life at the Company, and because of this, Elle could only remember her life since she was 14 years old. The story she was told was that her power, electricity manipulation, had gotten out of control and she suffered a massive amount of brain damage.

The missing memories were truly horrific ones, things that no one should have experienced. When she was 7 Elle was put through extensive test and experiments to find out the full potential of her power, could she power a battery, a television, a house, a city? Researchers at the Company were astounded by her capability and as a result, Elle remained at the Company in the care of her father.

When the plane touched down, Hannah glanced to her right to see Elle still staring out the window, just as she had been the entire flight. Ever since she had met Elle at the tender age of 10, Hannah had felt a strong sense of longing and adoration towards her. Being 24 and 8 years Elle's senior had created an instant divide between her and Elle; a 10 year old didn't want to spend what little free time she had with an 18 year old. Instead, Hannah resigned herself to watching her from a distance, admiring her as she grew into the beautiful young woman she was now at 16.

"Elle, we're here, we need to get off the plane." She raised a hand to shake the girl out of her daydreams.

As soon as her hand made contact with her arm, Elle jumped and turned to look wide eyed the one who was touching her. It was a reaction she had to anyone touching her suddenly, something which she always did despite not knowing why; she had no recollection of anything that would result her being so jumpy.

"I'm coming." She said in a quiet whisper. Her usually vibrant and harmonic voice was quiet and reclusive, barely audible over the many other passengers conversations.

Manchester-Boston Regional Airport was bustling with people rushing to and from flights, searching for bags as well as relatives. Elle avoided as much contact as possible, scared that she would shock someone and give her and Hannah away. Hugging her arms tightly around her torso Elle walked speedily next to Hannah, who kept one hand securely on the younger girls lower back, in an intimate yet innocent manner; Elle had no experience of the sexual kind, causing her to be oblivious to nearly all of the sexual things going on around her.

"Alright, let's find our luggage and get a taxi out of here, it way to crowded to hang around here." Hannah said as she led Elle over to the luggage bay. After finding their bags, Hannah once again placed her hand on Elle's lower back and guided her out of the airport. The outside air was refreshing to Elle, having been kept inside almost constantly for the past 12 hours.

Hannah hailed a taxi and, as soon as their bags were in the boot and they were sat comfortably in the back seat, she told driver the address the small apartment she had managed to buy for them to live in. She had told Elle it wasn't much, but anything outside the Company would seem like a palace to the 16 year old; sure she loved living with her dad but having to stay within the confines of the Company building got old really quick.

Hannah cleared her throat, preparing herself for what she was about to tell Elle, "Elle? I was thinking about applying for university when we get to Hanover. I never got the chance to go and with there being one right here I thought we should at least think about it. It's a really good uni as well, Dartmouth, great for science and art, I know you like both of those subjects. What do you think?"

Elle thought it through, it would be great to finally get to attend a real school, rather than having to teach herself from old books in her dads office, and it would be great to get recognition for something other than her powers for a change, but wasn't she too young to go to a university? She was only 16 after all, wouldn't people get a bit suspicious if a 16 year old was in a university rather than a high school. "Shouldn't I be going to a high school? I'm not old enough to go to university surely."

Glancing forward to see if the little window separating the driver from the passengers was closed, Hannah was relieved to see it was closed. "That's why I got some fake papers made, so we could go to school together and look out for each other. I know you're smart enough to go, you were always commenting on little things the researcher back at the company would say, joining in with them and the things you were saying were definitely university level. And I've seen your drawings, they are amazing, I really think you could do it."

Thinking over Hannah's words, Elle sat in silence, once again gazing out of the window at the passing building and trees; everything looked so different moving so fast. "Alright, I will do it." The comment was almost missed by Hannah, but she must have heard it as a smile made its way onto her face, telling Elle that she had done something good.

"Don't worry Elle, you will do great. Now the cover story is simple really, you're my sister and our father died recently, so as a result we decided to move away from out home in New York and start a new life in Hanover. Our mother was never in the picture so we don't know who she is and we don't have any other family. Can you remember that?"

A frown marred Elle's smooth ivory skin, "That's basically my life just including you in it."

"Exactly, you should be able to remember it as it's barely any changes to the truth." When Hannah said it like that she made it sound like it was the best thing in the world, but to Elle it was like twisting the painful truth to make Hannah's life easier. She didn't voice her thought though, not wanting to ruin the only relatively good thing in her life.

10 minutes later the taxi pulled up outside a fairly large apartment complex, roughly 7 floors high from what Elle could see. "Alright, everything should be set up; we just need to take our bags up. We're on the 7th floor, the top one. Hope you don't mind but it was the only one I could find on such short notice."

"Its fine, thank you for this, I really appreciate you doing this for me." Elle said, still staring up at the tall building.

Hannah smiled, "You're welcome, I'm sure you'll pay me back in your own special way." The hint of a sexual undertone was completely missed by Elle, as she merely smiled back at Hannah. To Hannah this was both a blessing and a curse; a blessing in that Elle wouldn't be able to reject or be offended by anything she said or did, but a curse because she would never know if her feelings could be reciprocated.

Later that day, Elle and Hannah were both in their designated rooms unpacking the few boxes they had managed to pack in the short amount of time they had. The rest of the house had been sorted, with food in the fridge and cupboard and furniture filling the empty spaces. There was a sofa and small television in the lounge and a dining table in the space between the kitchen and lounge; the two spaces were joined, due to the limited money they had access too they had to buy a small and compact apartment.

"Elle are you almost done?" Hannah's voice rang out through the apartment. Elle looked up from the top she was folding to look out of her bedroom door, hoping to see her new guardian behind her, only to find the doorway empty. Sighing, she stood and walked out of her room and into the one next to hers.

"I only have a few things left to unpack, are you done?" Her quiet voice was only just loud enough for Hannah to hear.

Hannah turned round to see Elle leaning against the doorframe. After allowing her eyes to wonder up over the young girl's body, taking in all the curves and exposed skin she could see, she looked into those sapphire-like blue eyes and replied, "Yes, I'm just putting these last things away and then I will get to work on applying for Uni."

Despite not looking forward to the pressure university would undoubtedly bring, Elle could help but be a little excited at the chance to finally go to a real school; although those books were a huge help, they couldn't compare to a teacher and a classroom.

Elle smiled, "Alright, I will just go and finish sorting my things and then I will come and help you." Her voice seemed to brighten and the usual spark that could be seen in the girl's eyes seemed to return, if only for a second before she turned and walked back into her room.

Hannah shook her head at the girl's antics; no matter how long she spent with her she would never stop being amazed at how quickly her emotions can change. It was good to see Elle smile; she hadn't for the past day, still reminiscing about the passing of her dad. Finally there was at least a trace of a smile on her face, showing that all was not lost and that she could get the girl she once knew back again. A smile spread across Hannah's face as she thought about the things she would be able to do with Elle once she knew about her feelings. _Oh yes, _she thought, _things are about to get a lot better._


End file.
